


Breaking Promises

by dragonydreams



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s05e07 Cherchez la Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Johnny's and Dutch talk about the future after Cherchez la Bitch.





	Breaking Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Temple Street Productions.
> 
> Betas: This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Author's Note 1: This is a gift for my dear shanachie in honor of her birthday.

Johnny leaned against the door of Dutch's room, silently watching her sharpen her favorite knife.

Without looking up, Dutch said, "Lucy might get jealous if you keep staring at me like that."

"Lucy knows better than that," Johnny said, running a hand along the door frame before stepping into the room. "Came to tell you the deal's off."

Dutch smiled knowingly as she set aside the knife and whetstone. "Yeah, had a feeling you'd say that."

"You won't mind me sticking around, then, after this is all over?" Johnny pressed.

"Life with Johnny Jaqobis is always better than life without him," Dutch said. "I speak from personal experience."

"Even though you're with D'av this time?"

"As much as I care for D'av, you two occupy very different spaces in my heart," Dutch reminded him.

"Damn The Lady for blurring that line," Johnny muttered.

Dutch's face twisted in disgust. "I second that."

"Do you think D'av will freak out again when he hears that I'm staying?" Johnny asked. "He was weirdly jealous after we got our memories back."

"I think that I finally convinced him that there are no lingering romantic feelings between you and I," Dutch said, running her hands down her body suggestively. 

"Eew, stop, please," Johnny begged. "I do not need those visuals. Again."

Dutch laughed. 

"Besides, how could he fault you for wanting to remain with the mother of your child," she teased.

"Not you, too," Johnny groaned, flopping down on the bed on his back. 

Dutch slid up the bed so that she was lying next to him. "You've got to admit that Newcy is rather childlike."

"As any new AI would be," Johnny said, defensively. "Like any intelligent being, she needs to learn."

"Exactly, and who better to teach her than her mummy and daddy," Dutch needled, poking him in the side with her fingertips.

"Stop it," he laughed, rolling over onto his side so that they were face to face. Soberly, he said, "I can't leave her again. Not yet."

"I would never ask you to," Dutch promised. "I only suggested the one-year because you were hurting. I knew that you couldn't be on this ship without Lucy, and so I was giving you a way to avoid that pain. With Lucy restored, there's no need for you to go off on your own."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Lucy said.

Johnny looked at the ceiling. "Was wondering if you were eavesdropping."

"You know that I always am," Lucy responded. 

"That's not creepy at all," Johnny muttered under his breath to Dutch, who nodded her agreement. 

"Don't worry, girls, I'm home to stay," Johnny promised. 

End


End file.
